The Next Summer
by ohmymyitsleah
Summary: Set after the summer at Camp Rock. Mitchie and Shane decided to have a long distance relationship. Since that summer they had only seen each other a few times, face to face. And now they are both back at Camp rock for the next summer.. Finally seeing each


**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing from Disney Channel, anything associated with Camp Rock, and sadly I do not own any part of the Jonas Brothers. who I am seeing in concert in august **

Summary:

Set after the summer at Camp Rock. Mitchie and Shane decided to have a some what long distance relationship. Since that summer they had only seen each other a few times, face to face. And now they are both back at Camp rock for the next summer.. Finally seeing each other again.

CHAPTER ONE: Here I Am.

Tomorrow was the first day of Camp Rock for this summer and Mitchie was way too excited. Not just the fact that she was back there for another fun loving summer of singing and dancing, and another great final jam, but she was going to get to spend the entire summer with her boyfriend; the famous rock star- Shane Gray.

Mitchie was packing her bags and making sure she brought every cute outfit that she owned and every pair of rocking shoes along with it all. She sat on her bed and folded many shirts, and this is when she heard the sound of a new instant message coming from her computer speakers. AHH! She screamed in her head, right before shrieking quietly to herself when she sat down and looked at the scream. It was Shane. She had been talking to him all the time on AIM, e-mail, the phone, they'd even used webcams, b

Shane545: Hey babe.

And this is when Mitchie knew she had to type back.

ThisIsmeM: Hiiii Shane. Can't wait to see you tomorrow.

Shane545: Me either.

Shane545: and I can't wait to give you you're present.

ThisIsmeM: Present? Really?

Mitchie didn't care about a present. Well of course she cared, it was from her boyfriend. But she just wanted to kiss him. Kissing him was memorizing. It was something perfect. And it was actually, the first boy she ever kissed. Maybe that was why it was so great? All they had done was kiss, make out. Nothing more. Not even second base. No feeling up or anything naughty like that. It wasn't that she didn't want to, and she was sure he wanted to, but they had only been alone and in private twice since they had begun dating. It just never got that far. Plus, Shane was a gentleman.

Shane545: Yeah a present. For my girl, of course.

They talked for almost an hour before Shane needed to go, one last concert before going to Camp Rock. Mitchie was sad he was leaving but her happiness for tomorrow overwhelmed the sadness.

Shane545: I'll talk to you tomorrow. In PERSON ;

ThisIsmeM: Yes!! Bye. I love you.

Shane545: I right back at ya, beautiful.

Shane545 has signed off at 8:12pm.

Mitchie sighed and finished packing all the things she needed for Camp Rock. And all the things she needed to make Shane go crazy when he looked at her. Perfect. And then she was off to bed,

The next morning Mitchie was up bright and early to go to camp. She got ready, and hours later she was there. She stepped put of her mothers car and looked around at all the campers coming in. She was searching the crowd for her favorite instuctor, Mr. Shane Gray, but he was no where to be found.

Mitchie's mother was not working at the Camp this year, she had moved on to bigger and better things, having her very own restaurant, and not to be mean, but Mitchie was glad her mom wasn't going to be there to keep an eye on her. She wanted to be able to give Shane a few kisses by the lake without her mom watching over her 24/7 and stopping it from happening. Her mom was a little iffy about letting the two love birds be at camp alone, without her in the kitchen but Mitchie begged her and told her that camp was not about Shane, it was about the music. Which this summer, was kind of a lie. It was mainly about Shane, the music was just a bonus. Her mom left her after a hug and a kiss, and Mitchie went to her cabin. First thing she did was take out her phone and text him.

'_I'm here. Cabin 12. Cant wait 2 c u' _, she sent it to him and waited for a reply. After about 15 minutes she got nothing so she began to unpack her things. She though about it. She realized it was still about the music. She couldn't be totally boy crazy could she? She was putting away her clothes into the drawer, humming a little song to herself, when she heard someone behind her. "Make sure you put these away too." is what she heard.

When she turned she saw a grinning Shane holding a pair of her underwear up in his hand. She had only brought her good kinds, so she was safe. It was a cute pink pair with little cherries all over it.

"Shane!" she shrieked, running over and wrapping her arms around him. "Mmm." She could hardly speak. It was so good to see him, to hold him, and to smell him. He wore a pair of tight black jeans, slightly faded. With a simple green t-shirt. Hot.

Shane was grinning all along, dropping her panties and kissing the top of his head, wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you babe, way too much. A phone and a webcam is nothing compared to holding you in my arms. My Mitchie. My baby." The words melted. Really just melted her. She believed she'd do anything he told her too as long as he spoke like that.

She looked up at him and smiled a huge smile. "When you say things like that, it just makes me.." she placed her hand on the back of his head, feeling how soft his hair was, and brought her lips to his, kissing him. At first it was a simple peck, but Shane was the one who turned it into something more meaningful, parting their lips and having their first passionate kiss in the longest while.

"_Mmm. Now that is what I've been waiting for." he pecked her lips again quickly, as he held her against him. "But, sadly, I'm not sure there will be too much of it." he sighed as he said it. Mitchie didn't know what he meant._

"_What? What do you mean?" she said to him, with a bit of nervousness in her voice. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, almost like she might lose him if she didn't._

"_No, it just, the camp. They talked to me about it. And instructors and students.. You know. Can't really happen."_


End file.
